


[Podfic] It's a Living

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofIt's a Livingby ElfflameAuthor's summary:Draco Malfoy is bothering Harry at work, because he doesn't appear to be doing his job...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] It's a Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191000) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "In Their Shoes" challenge. Another podfic for Rindle, who likes Harry/Draco.
> 
> Audio by Ravin. Cover art by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/official_mistletoe_inspector_1) | 00:02:40


End file.
